¿Así comenzó todo?
by Burt3
Summary: Este fanfic cuenta como se iniciaron las aventuras Fred, Brains y Friday (me base en el opening de la serie),me inspire un poco en un fanfic con nombre similar escrito por Naomi-Aly (osea encontraran algunas similitudes o referencias a ese fanfic), espero que disfruten leyendo esta fanfic como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. (nota: no sean tímidos y dejen sus reviews, por favor :D )


Hace no mucho tiempo había un chico llamado Fred que tenía muy mala suerte, el vivía en la ciudad de Barcelona, generalmente un día normal para Fred era muy malo ya que siempre en la escuela tenia problemas con un bravucón llamado Wally K., también tenia el problema de que el estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Nora que era muy linda, Fred intentaba llamar la atención de Nora con cualquier cosa, pero al final siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo ante todos y mas que todo ante ella.

En el salón de Fred, había una chica llamada Braianna, ella ingreso a la escuela como alumna nueva cuando hace unas semanas, Braianna es una chica nerd muy tímida y seria, pero ella debía hacer eso porque guardaba un gran secreto desde que llego, en realidad Braianna era una súper agente secreta de una organización llamada LOS PROTECTORES, que protegía al planeta tierra de los mas grandes peligros que están dentro y fuera del planeta, el nombre clave de Braianna como agente de los protectores era Brains, ella tenia una súper inteligencia, extraordinarias habilidades gimnasticas, tenia un conocimiento y dominio de todos los tipos de artes marciales existentes en el universo.

Exactamente Brains es la hija del súper comandante de Los Protectores, ella fue enviada a la tierra por su padre para proteger la tierra en caso de un ataque alienígena.

Nuestra historia empieza una noche algo tibia en la casa de Brains, ella estaba en los laboratorios al interior de su casa donde hablaba con el súper comandante sobre un asunto muy importante.

Súper Comandante: Buenas Noches Agente Brains, creo que ya llego el día en el cual le entregaremos su robot, hace unas semanas cuando empezó su misión no le entregamos su robot por los problemas surgidos en fabricación de robots…

Entonces el Súper Comandante empieza a recordar lo sucedido hace solo 3 semanas.

Voz en Off: alerta a todos los agentes, alerta a todos los agentes, los robots que se les entrego están defectuosos.

En el recuerdo se observa varios agentes huir despavoridos de sus robots que habían enloquecido.

Volviendo al presente el Súper Comandante exclama.

Súper Comandante: prefiero mejor no recordarlo.

Brains: yo igual, aun recuerdo ese incidente.

Súper Comandante: bueno prosiguiendo con lo que decía, ahora el cyborg HH le asignara un robot.

Entonces el Cyborg HH dio algunas vueltas en el aire, y en la pantalla que tenía aparecieron el nombre del robot que le asignarían: Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9

Agente Brains: genial, estuve leyendo sobre ese robot hace un tiempo, se adapta a la personalidad del usuario y solo obedece al comando de voz del usuario.

Súper Comandante: claro que si, pero debes tener cuidado, cuando el robot se adapte a tu personalidad tal vez desarrolle sentimientos como los humanos normales, también su memoria virtual es muy sensible con los imanes, si se acerca mucho a un imán, la memoria virtual del robot se formateara y también es algo sensible al agua, si hace contacto con el agua el robot se dañara.

Brains: espero cuidar muy bien de ese robot.

Súper Comandante: eso espero, y recuerda debes estar atenta cuando el robot llegue al planeta.

Brains: de acuerdo papá, digo Súper Comandante.

Súper Comandante: y recuerda debes llegar temprano a la escuela hoy para mantener tu identidad secreta, de acuerdo Braianna.

Brains: Si papá. Brains fuera.

Entonces al día siguiente Brains salió al techo de su casa para esperar a su nuevo robot, era las 7:25 AM, mientras tanto en la otra casa, Fred estaba a punto de salir a la escuela como siempre.

Fred: ahhh bueno, que se puede hacer otro mal día en la escuela, al menos puedo ser optimista hoy, por que hoy no tendré mala suerte, hablando de mala suerte ¿que día es hoy?

Entonces Fred mira el calendario y queda en shock, al ver que era su fecha menos favorita del año.

Fred: ohh no, hoy es... VIERNES 13!, eso significa que hoy si tendré mala suerte, NOO!

Entonces la mamá de Fred le avisa que se le hace tarde para la escuela.

Mamá de Fred: Fred se te hace tarde para la escuela.

Fred: ¿tarde para la escuela? Ohhh noo son las 7:38, es mejor que salga rápido.

Mientras tanto Brains ve que el robot se acerca gracias a un GPS que ayuda a rastrear al robot, entonces recibe una llamada del Súper Comandante, que les estaba por avisar que el robot ya llego a la tierra.

Súper Comandante: solo la llame para avisarte que el robot entrara en la atmosfera en unos segundos, entonces… ¿Lista agente Brains?

Brains: lista papá

Entonces corta comunicaciones con el Súper Comandante, y el robot aparece ingresando a la tierra a una velocidad increíble ya que había sido disparado desde el cuartel general de los protectores que se ubicaba en el espacio.

La agente Brains empieza a mirar con emoción al robot ingresando a la tierra, entonces el robot choca con un pájaro que volaba por ahí, en ese momento Fred estaba saliendo de su casa para ir a la escuela y escucha un sonido.

Fred: que sonido tan extraño, no debe ser nada

Entonces Brains al ver que Fred no se da cuenta de que ese sonido era el robot cayendo, ella le grita para advertirle.

Brains: ¡FRED!

Entonces Fred al oír su nombre mira hacia la casa de Brains, pero en ese momento el robot choca contra el y eso deja inconsciente a Fred, al ver eso Brains baja de su techo lo mas rápido posible para ver que había pasado.

Ve que el robot salió del cráter que se había formado por el choque entre ambos y en ese momento Fred recupera la conciencia,

Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9**: **Identificando a nuevo usuario y luego adaptar a personalidad de usuario.

Entonces el robot escanea los ojos de Fred y se adapta a la personalidad de Fred.

Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9: ¡Tú debes ser mi nuevo amo!

Fred: uhh? No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Entonces Brains se da cuenta de que Fred esta por mirar atrás y rápidamente se cambia de ropa para que Fred no sepa que ella es una agente secreta.

Fred: ¿Braianna? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Braianna: ehh bueno hehehe solo vine a ver que fue ese sonido que venia de aquí.

Entonces por un momento Fred oculta al robot detrás de el y empieza a ver a Braianna, como si ella supiera algo sobre ese misterioso robot.

Fred:hmm Braianna sabes algo, me paso algo extraño hace un rato.

Braianna: (nerviosa) ¿y que fue lo que te paso?

Fred: bueno… mejor olvídalo.

Braianna: que interesante, bueno me tengo que ir, ya que llegare tarde a la escuela

Entonces Fred empieza a sospechar aun más de Braianna, pero luego se da cuenta que llegara tarde a la escuela

Fred: hmm tiene un comportamiento muy extraño, y ahora se va con la excusa de que se le hace tarde para la escuela, ¡La Escuela! Se me hace tarde.

Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9**: **amo le sugiero esto, según mi programación usted y solo usted puede ordenarme en convertirme en cualquier cosa que usted desee.

Fred: interesante, ¿pero que frase debo usar para ordenarte que te conviertas en algo?

Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9**:** usted solo debe decir la frase "Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9 te ordeno convertirte en algo" y luego yo obedeceré a su comando de voz.

Fred: pero decir Aniquilator 9 algo, es algo que olvidaría, mejor te coloco un nombre

Entonces Fred empieza a pensar en un nombre y hasta eso el pasan 10 minutos.

Fred: ¡ya lo se! Como hoy es viernes tu nombre será Friday, por que Friday es viernes en ingles.

Pero en ese momento Fred mira su reloj y ve que ya es muy tarde.

Fred: ohh noo las 7:58, llegare mas que tarde a la escuela, debo llegar lo mas rápido que pueda a la escuela.

Friday: ejem!

Fred: ohh lo olvidaba, puedo ordenarte que te conviertas en cualquier cosa que desee, Friday te ordeno convertirte en una ¡mochila cohete!

Friday: ¡si señor!

Friday da un gran giro y se convierte en una asombrosa mochila cohete.

Fred: vaya, esto es asombroso, hora de ir a la escuela con estilo

Fred se coloca en la espalda a Friday convertido en mochila cohete, y empieza a volar en dirección a la escuela que se encontraba algo lejos de su casa.

Fred: woooooohhoooooo esto es asombroso, y veo que ya estamos cerca de la escuela, Friday necesito que aterrices con cuidado en la escuela.

Pero por accidente Friday aterriza de golpe contra el techo de la escuela, haciendo que Fred caiga a un asiento de su salón.

Fred: vaya que aterrizaje, me duele todo, pero al menos ya estoy en la escuela.

Sir Percibal: eso fue asombroso Fred, al menos no llegaste tarde.

Fred: en serio, debo revisar mi reloj.

Fred revisa su reloj y ve que recién son las 7:59,

Sir Percibal: ¿y como llegaste tan rápido a la escuela? Por que yo te vi en un agujero en el jardín de tu casa hace media hora.

Fred: bueno, yo llegue…

Y en ese momento Braianna entra en el salón y ve que Fred esta por decir sobre lo que le paso, entonces ella hace algo para evitar Fred diga algo.

Braianna: (Pensando: ¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago?)

Entonces ella ve la manzana en la mesa del Señor Thompsils se le ocurre una idea, le lanza la manzana a la boca de Fred. Fred escupe la manzana y algo enojado a Braianna le dice:

Fred: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Braianna? Desde esta mañana te has estado comportando muy extraña.

Braianna: es mejor no decírtelo

Y Braianna se a va sentarse algo triste por tener que haberle arrojado una manzana a Fred y luego que el se enojara con ella.

Sir Percibal: ehh Fred no crees que ella, ya sabes, le gustas.

Fred: (dudando) uhh? No creo, ella es la chica nueva en la escuela desde hace tres semanas y no creo que piense en eso de forma tan precipitada, al contrario pienso que actúa así por que ella oculta algo más que eso.

Sir Percibal: bueno, yo solo decía…

Toca el timbre y todos van a sus respectivos asientos, el Señor Thompsils entra como siempre soplándose la nariz por su eterno resfriado.

Señor Thompsils: bueno chicos, hoy tenemos una actividad muy interesante (se sopla la nariz) lo siento aun estoy resfriado, como decía la actividad será sobre los reyes católicos, tiene que ser un informe de 10 páginas que explique que es lo que hicieron durante su reinado, tienen que entregarme ese informe el próximo lunes.

Mientras el Señor Thompsils explicaba los otros datos que tenían que ser tomados en cuanta en el informe, Fred estaba distraído con Nora y el se imaginaba a ambos usando a Friday en algo divertido, pero en ese momento el Señor Thompsils le llama la atención, para que prestara atención en clase y no en sus sueños.

Señor Thompsils: ¡Fred pon atención! Sabes que de este informe depende tu calificación final de este semestre.

Fred: (algo avergonzado) lo se.

Señor Thompsils: y sabes que tu calificación es la más baja en mi clase, mas baja que la de Wally K.

Fred: lo se muy bien.

Señor Thompsils: bueno como decía, este trabajo valdrá casi el 50% de su calificación final de este semestre (se sopla la nariz de nuevo).

Mas tarde en la cafetería, Fred va a sentarse con sus amigos como siempre y el los saluda a todos, y ellos le responden el saludo en unísono.

Fred: hola chicos

Sir Percibal, Thomas y Eddie: Hola Fred

Eddie: Oye Fred, te diste cuenta de que Braianna esta actuando muy extraño hoy, mas extraño de lo acostumbrado ósea estas tres semanas que esta en la escuela.

Thomas: si actúa extraño.

Sir Percibal: yo aun digo mi teoría de que ella actúa así por que le gusta alguien, (susurrando) Fred.

Fred: por favor Percy deja eso de una vez, yo digo que ella actúa extraño por que nos oculta algo.

Eddie: pero que podría ocultarnos…

En ese momento Braianna viene a sentarse a comer su almuerzo con los chicos, pero al ver a Fred con Friday convertido en mochila cohete aun, ella decide alejarse corriendo a otra mesa de la cafetería.

Braianna: hola chicos… debo ir a sentarme a otro lado.

Fred: ven a lo que me refiero, ella nos oculta algo.

Sir Percibal: creo que se alejo de ti, por que le gustas.

Fred: arrrg por favor Sir Percibal ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de pensar en esa idea?

Sir Percibal: no lo se, hasta que se me pase esa obsesión con esa idea…

Thomas: miren el almuerzo que traje hoy de casa, es el mismo que traje hace un mes, creo que lo comeré.

Entonces todos quedan asqueados al ver a Thomas comerse ese sándwich mohoso que llevaba guardado en su mochila por un mes.

Sir Percibal: creo que ese fue un mensaje y dejare de pensar en esa idea.

Fred: yo digo lo mismo, creo.

Mas tarde en la clase del Señor Fractal, Braianna se colocaba aun más sospechosa, y Fred se preguntaba que cosa ocultaba Braianna en realidad.

Entonces se escucha un sonido algo raro en el salón, el sonido de una alarma de un reloj, en ese momento Braianna pide permiso al señor Fractal para ir al baño y el acepta, pero pasa mas de una hora y Braianna no regresa del baño.

Fred: me parece esto algo raro ya ha pasado mas de una hora y Braianna no ha vuelto del baño.

Le dice a Sir Percibal, y luego le responde.

Sir Percibal: hasta para mi es extraño que alguien se quede tanto tiempo en el baño.

En ese momento toca el timbre de salida, todos se retiran del salón y en ese momento Fred ve que Braianna aun no volvió y también ve que dejo su mochila en el salón, entonces el al ver eso decide dejar la mochila en casa de Braianna.

Fred: aun mas raro, por que ella dejaría sus cosas en el salón, mejor se las llevo a su casa, pero debo llegar lo mas rápido posible, Friday te ordeno llevarme a casa de Braianna lo mas rápido posible

Friday: en ese caso iré a híper velocidad, será mejor que te abroches los cinturones

Fred: cuales cinturones? Esto no tiene cinturones. Esto tiene tirantes

Friday: entonces sujétate de los tirantes.

Fred: sujetarme de los que…. AHHHHHH!

Friday empieza a volar en híper velocidad a casa de Braianna, y luego se estrella junto a Fred en el Jardín de Braianna.

Fred: al menos no le importara que haya destruido algunas de sus flores.

Fred toca el timbre de la casa de Braianna y salen un hombre y una mujer aparentemente normales.

Robert: ho-ho-hola visitante

Roberta; se-se-se te ofrece algo?

Fred: si, bueno busco a su hija Braianna, una chica algo rara, de lentes, se olvido esto en la escuela.

Robert: buscas a nuestra hija, e-e-ella no esta aquí ahora.

Roberta: pero agradeceríamos que nos entregues sus pertenencias.

Fred: bueno solo es su mochila.

Robert: muchas gracias!

Fred: por cierto ¿no saben donde esta ella ahora?

Roberta: ella fue a un lugar secreto.

Fred: solo por curiosidad ¿Dónde es ese lugar secreto?

Robert: no podemos decírtelo.

Fred: bueno, eso es lo que quería saber.

Friday: ¿y ahora que podemos hacer?

Fred: creo que seria bueno investigar, Friday te ordeno que te conviertas en un rastreador de personas.

En ese momento Friday da un gran giro y se convierte en un pequeño aparato como un radar de bolsillo.

Fred: ahora rastrea a Braianna.

Friday: de acuerdo, pero no crees que rastrear a esa chica es algo extraño

Fred: no. no, no es nada extraño rastrearla, solo quiero saber por que se comporta tan extraña.

Friday: de acuerdo, es bajo tu propio riesgo

Entonces Fred y Friday empiezan a buscar a Braianna por toda Barcelona, hasta que llegan al los puertos de Barcelona donde la encuentran hablándole a su reloj, de donde salía un holograma de un hombre.

Fred: pero ¿que es eso?, ahora no entiendo que esta pasando aquí

En ese momento Braianna se da cuenta de que alguien lo espía y se da la vuelta, Fred y Friday se esconden detrás de unas cajas de madera, para que Braianna no los vea.

Braianna: juro haber oído voces…

Fred: shhh Friday no hagas ruido o se dará cuenta.

Braianna al ver que no hay nadie alrededor, se esconde detrás de unas cajas y luego se ve una luz algo extraña, de ahí sale una chica totalmente diferente, con un traje rojo, sin lentes y con el cabello suelto.

Fred: ¿donde se fue Braianna? Y ¿Quién es esa chica?

Algo confundido Fred se pregunto, entonces la pantalla de Friday empezó a parpadear y brillar en color verde.

Fred: Friday ¿Por qué tu pantalla esta verde y parpadea?

Friday: es por que creo que encontramos a Braianna.

Fred: ¿donde? no la veo, solo veo a esa chica que esta mirando de un lado a otro, como si esperara a alguien o algo.

Friday: bueno según mis sensores, esa chica es Braianna.

Fred: ¡¿Qué?¡

Entonces Fred al enterarse eso, el empuja las cajas y hace mucho ruido, lo cual hace que Brains se de cuenta de que Fred y Friday la espiaban.  
Brains: alto ahí! En nombre de Los Protectores

Fred: Oh No! esto es malo.

Fred empieza a revolver sus dado pensando en que hacer, mientras Brains se acerca sacando su arma reglamentaria que le dan a cada agente de los protectores.

Fred: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ya lo se!

Brains: maten las manos donde pueda verlas.

Fred: Friday, te ordeno convertirte en un aerodeslizador.

Friday: !Como digas¡

Friday da un gran giro y se convierte en un aerodeslizador, Fred se sube en el y escapa de Brains.

Brains: con que quieres una carrera a tu estilo, eso lo veremos.

Brains aprieta un botón de su reloj intercomunicador y de la nada aparece un aerodeslizador. (nota: es el mismo aerodeslizador que usa en el episodio "cosas de chicas")

Entonces empieza una gran persecución aérea por toda Barcelona.

Brains: Fred! Se que eres tu, no te hare daño, solo borrare tu memoria!

Fred: jamás! Braianna ahora se por que te comportas extraña, eres una… una… Una espía o policía secreto,

Friday: ahora que recuerdo, yo tenía que servir a una tal agente Brains.

Fred: ¿agente Brains? ¿Es ella?

Friday: si, ella es la agente Brains y es miembro de una sociedad que protege la tierra de cualquier amenaza, esa sociedad se llama los protectores.

Fred: en ese caso ¿ella esta salvando al mundo?

Brains: claro que si! Esa es misión, por eso llegue aquí hace tres semanas, como una chica nerd algo tímida.

Fred: en ese caso eso explica muchas cosas en estas tres semanas, tus ausencias en clase, las escusas sin sentido…

Brains: Fred cuidado!

Fred: ¿cuidado de que?... Friday desvía tu ruta o chocaremos con una de las torretas de la sagrada familia!

Friday desvía su ruta volando de forma vertical, lo que hace que Fred caiga del aerodeslizador.

Fred: Friday ¡No!

Entonces en ese momento Brains logra atrapar a Fred agarrándolo de la mano y así evitando que le ocurriera algo.

Brains: te tengo.

Fred: Braianna... Diré Brains me salvaste, no se que decir, Debo hacer algo para agradecerte esto

Brains: hmm bueno, hagamos lo siguiente, tu guardas mi secreto de que soy una súper agente secreta y me enseñas como ser una chica normal y yo te dejare conservar a Friday y no te borrare la memoria.

Fred: uh, de acuerdo, ahora puedes llevarme a casa, ya que no se donde se fue Friday.

Brains lleva a Fred a su casa y lo deja en su jardín.

Fred: ahora como recupero a Friday, ya que el se fue volando en dirección desconocida.

Brains: bueno como Friday debía estar a mis órdenes, pero esta ahora a tus órdenes, lo único que puedo hacer es usar mi reloj que tiene una aplicación que hace que yo pueda establecer comunicaciones con el, de esta forma.

Ella aprieta un botón y establece comunicación con Friday.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad Friday intenta conquistar a una antena telefónica, pero en ese momento suena su alarma de comunicaciones y el contesta.

Friday: diga…

Brains: Friday, soy yo la agente Brains debes volver de inmediato.

Friday: ¿y que paso con Fred? ¿Le borraste la memoria? ¿Me vas a reiniciar para que este a tus ordenes?

Brains: nada de eso, Fred esta bien, solo queremos explicarte algo.

Friday: en ese caso, yo vengo de inmediato.

Entonces de la nada Friday aparece en cuestión de segundos en el jardín de Fred.

Fred: para empezar, Brains…

Pasa media hora hasta que terminan de explicarle todo.

Brains: y por eso no le borrare la memoria a Fred.

Friday: genial! Entonces Fred es mi nuevo amo desde ahora en adelante, eso es aun mas genial! Nos divertiremos con esas cosas que les gusta hacer a los humanos.

Fred: y… Brains como hago que Friday vuelva a su forma original.

Brains: solo tienes que decir la frase "Friday, reiniciar o simplemente reiniciar".

Fred: Friday, reiniciar.

Friday da un gran giro y vuelve a su forma original.

Brains: ahora yo creo que tú debes cumplir tu parte del trato

Fred: que tal que si hacemos eso después, al contrario para mañana te ayudo a relajarte dando un paseo por la ciudad, empezarios tu paseo relajante en La Pedrera a eso de las 10:30 AM.

Brains: bueno, no lo se…

Fred: por favor Brains tienes que relajarte de eso al menos una vez.

Brains: de acuerdo, solo por mañana intentare relajarme.

Friday (emocionado): ¿y yo podre estar con ustedes mañana?

Fred: claro que…

Brains: rotundamente la respuesta es no.

Fred: ¿pero por que?

Brains: Fred no puedes exponer a todos un arma prototipo de policía interplanetario, solo para divertirte.

Fred: pero, yo llevare a Friday de incognito

Brains: ¿de que forma?  
Fred: ira convertido en un reloj.

Brains: bueno, mientras sea así…

Al dia siguiente Fred, Braianna y Friday, se encontraron en la pedrera.

Fred: parece que hoy no hay nadie aquí, generalmente este suele estar lleno de turistas.

Brains: ¿y para que querías que yo venga aquí?

Fred: bueno, como no hay nadie… Friday te ordeno que te conviertas en un palo saltarín

Friday: en seguida!

Friday da un gran giro y se convierte en un palo saltarín.

Fred: inténtalo tu primero Brains

Braianna: no gracias

Fred: en ese caso, woooohhhooooooo, Friday ahora te ordeno convertirte en una maquina que hace palomitas de maíz!

Friday da un giro y se convierte en una maquina que hace palomitas de maíz y hecha encima a Fred muchas palomitas de maíz.

Fred: son demasiadas, Friday te ordeno ser una maquina de Pinball!

Friday: da un gran giro y se convierte en una maquina de Pinball

Fred: genial, espero supera mi puntuación de hace algún tiempo

Braianna: shhh shhh Fred no hagas ruido, tengo la sensación que algo anda mal aquí

Fred: si, gane!

Entonces todo empieza a temblar de un lado La Pedrera sale un horrible alienígena.

Braianna: esto es lo que temía, un Octopus Galactiano…

El reloj de Braianna empieza a sonar y ella contesta, y ve al súper comandante muy preocupado.

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, no quiero alarmarla, pero hace algunas horas escaparon de la prisión intergaláctica de Neptuno estos alienígenas: un Octopus Galactiano, un Tencals y el más peligroso de todos un Cyborg Toad, debes capturalos lo más antes posible o destruirán toda la ciudad.

Braianna: Entendido Señor Papá… digo súper comandante.

Entonces ella salta de la terraza de La Pedrera para golpear al Octopus Galactiano, pero falla y así el Octopus Galactiano logra escapar de la escena por el momento, hasta eso ella decide ir en busca del Tencals.

Fred: ¿Brains a donde vas?

Brains: debo ir a salvar la ciudad de varios alienígenas, mejor otro día hacemos esto de mi día de relajación.

Fred: pero Brains…

Brains: en serio lo siento mucho

En ese momento Brains decida dar una búsqueda por aire, tierra y mar y no encuentra nada.

Brains: no hay rastros aun de ninguno de los tres alienígenas.

Entonces empieza a sonar una alarma en el radar de su nave y localiza al Tencals cerca de la torre Agbar.

Brains: finalmente lo encontré.

Brains encuentra al alienígena intentando comerse aun pequeño niño.

Niño: alguien sálveme. El monstruo me quiere comer.

Brains: yo te rescatare niño.

Brains salta de su nave y golpea en la cabeza al Tencals y esté suelta al niño, el niño logra caer de pie y sale aterrorizado de la escena, hasta eso Brains golpeaba al Tencals y lo metía dentro de una red especial que tenia una especie de cohetes que llevaron al Tencals a la prisión espacial de Neptuno.

Brains: bien uno de tres, ahora ¿donde puede estar el Cyborg Toad? Debo revisar el radar de mi nave.

Ella revisa el radar y descubre que el Cyborg Toad que estaba mas al norte de Barcelona, solo pasan unos minutos y ella arriba a ese lugar.

Brains: veo que tendré que destruirlo con bomba de nitrógeno líquido.

Saca una bomba de hidrogeno liquido de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y se lo lanza al Cyborg Toad, y este explota en millones de pedazos congelados que se desintegran en el aire.

Brains: genial, dos de tres, debo revisar el radar

Brains revisa el radar y ve que el Octopus Galactiano se dirigió a la Catedral "La Sagrada Familia".

Brains: debo apurarme esta oscureciendo y no veo rastro de ninguna persona en la ciudad.

Ella intenta volar en su nave lo más rápido posible hasta la sagrada familia, mientras tanto Fred estaba en su casa hablando con Friday.

Fred: Friday no entiendo aun por que ella no quiere relajarse.

Friday: tal vez es por que ella tiene una misión y no tiene tiempo de relajarse.

Fred: eso lo entiendo pero…

Entonces Friday empieza a sonar como una alarma enloquecida.

Fred: Friday ¿que es lo que te pasa ahora?

Friday: estoy recibiendo una llamada de emergencia de alguien, creo que lo proyectare en holograma.

Brains: Fred necesito que me ayudes con Friday, algo salió mal con el Octopus Galactiano, parece ser más fuerte o algo así.

Fred: cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

Brains: bueno yo llegue aquí, le di un buen golpe al Octopus Galactiano, este cayó a la calle y enfureció, y como vez ahora estoy en uno de sus tentáculos siendo agitada.

Fred (alarmado): de acuerdo vendré lo más rápido posible.

Friday: y ahora ¿como salvaras a Brains?

Fred: no tengo idea, a menos que..., Friday te ordeno ser un robot de batalla capaz de derrotar al Octopus como se llame.

Friday da un gran giro y se convierte en un gran robot de batalla.

Friday: Fred puedes entrar dentro mio para contralarme en el momento de pelear con ese alienígena.

Fred entra en una cabina en la cabeza de Friday.

Fred: genial! Hasta tiene un portavasos, ahora a salvar a Brains.

Mientras tanto el Octopus Galactiano empezaba a subir a una de las torretas de la sagrada familia con Brains entre sus tentáculos.

Brains: déjame ir...

Entonces de la nada aparece Friday disparándole al alienígena, este se debilita y cae de la torreta, pero en ese momento suelta a Brains la cual empieza a caer en el vacio.

Brains: ahhhhh!

Entonces como una ráfaga de luz aparece un aerodeslizador, nada menos que Fred que le salva la vida a Brains, a lo igual que ella le salvo la vida un día antes.

Fred: te tengo!

(nota: clásico momento romántico de una historia jajaja)

Brains (ruborizada): vaya Fred, no se que decir, me salvaste la vida.

Fred (nervioso): jejeje solo lo hice… por…por…por que tu me salvaste la vida ayer

(nota: termino ese momento, ahora solo el momento se vuelve algo incomodo)

Brains: oh! Si ya lo recuerdo, yo te salve la vida…

Friday: no quiero interrumpir el bonito momento que tenia pero el Octopus Galactiano se esta recuperando.

Brains: tu solo dile a Friday que lo capture con una red tipo 312

Fred: de acuerdo, Friday captura al alienígena con una red 312.

Friday le lanza la red encima al Octopus Galactiano, este que da atrapado y luego la red que tiene esos cohetes, se lleva al alienígena a la prisión de Neptuno.

Brains: creo que esta fue una misión cumplida.

Fred: y mira, la gente esta volviendo a aparecer, claro aunque algo desubicada.

Sujeto: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Recuerdo estar en la Rambla hace un rato.

Brains: es mejor volver a mi laboratorio.

En el laboratorio de Brains ella le explicaba a su padre lo que paso y como Fred le ayudo.

Brains: y así, Fred, yo y el Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9, logramos salvar la ciudad**.**

Súper comandante: eso es genial, aunque aun no confió en tu nuevo amigo.

Brains: descuida papá, Fred es de confianza. Eso lo comprobé hoy.

Súper comandante: en ese caso, muchacho, gracias por ayudar a mi hija en su misión mas difícil.

Fred: bueno eso lo que hacen los amigos, creo

Súper comandante: jajajaja me encanta su sentido del humor, bueno Brains hablaremos luego de eso, súper comandante fuera.

Fred; bueno Brains, ¿mañana intentamos repetir tu día de descanso sin algún problema intergaláctico o algo así?

Brains: bueno… ahora yo no tengo ningún problema en eso.

Al día siguiente Fred, Braianna y Friday (siempre convertido en algo que no levante sospechas) fueron a disfrutar ese día, primero fueron a surfear.

Fred: solo tienes que pararte así en la tabla y tendrás un mejor equilibrio.

Braianna: ¿algo así?

Fred: correcto!

Mas tarde fueron a un parque de diversiones para continuar su día.

Fred: la fila para la montaña rusa esta larga.

Braianna: que tal si usas a Friday.

Fred: claro, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor

Entonces unos minutos mas tarde Friday estaba convertido en un cohete.

Fred: nos soltamos en 3,2,1

Fred y Braianna: ahhhhhhh

Fred: Friday te ordeno convertirte en un súper trampolín!

Friday da un giro y se convierte en un súper trampolín, Fred y Braianna caen en el trampolín y salen volando

Fred: Friday te ordeno convertirte en un carro de montaña!

Friday da un giro y aparece en la montaña rusa convertido en un carrito en el cual Fred y Braianna caen.

Fred: esto se ve algo aterrador….

Fred y Braianna: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Fred: Friday, te ordeno aterrizar en la playa convertido en camión monstruo

Friday da otro giro y se convierte en un camión monstruo el cual frena golpe al llegar a la playa y hace que Fred y Braianna salgan del camión de golpe, y caigan sobre la arena.

Fred: wooohhooo ¿no crees que fue genial?

Braianna: claro que lo fue, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, en serio lo disfrute mucho contigo.

Fred: bueno, veo que ya es algo tarde y mejor de llevo a casa, pero de la forma mas genial…

Braianna: a que te refieres con eso

Fred: Friday te ordeno que nos lleves a casa en un jetpack mientras nos das un tour por toda Barcelona.

Friday: si señor!

Friday se convierte en un jetpack, agarra a Fred y Braianna con las manos robóticas que tiene y les da un tour por los lugares más importantes de Barcelona,

Más tarde en la casa de Braianna.

Braianna: en serio Fred he disfrutado este día, espero que algún día lo repitamos.

Fred: yo digo lo mismo, bueno me tengo que ir mi mamá debe estar preguntándose por mi.

Braianna: adiós Fred.

Fred: adiós Braianna

Friday: fue un día genial! Yo también lo disfrute mucho

Fred: yo también disfrute este día y el de ayer, por que por fin pude entender a Braianna.

Y así esta historia concluye con una amistad muy fuerte y duradera, entre estos 3 amigos que disfrutaran un sinfín de aventuras.


End file.
